Halo: Meeting the Flood
by Slyguard
Summary: Private Sean meets the flood, and turns into one of them. A long oneshot story.


Halo: Meeting the Flood

Disclaimer: Almost all creatures, names, logo's, items, and everything else is Bungie's.

"LZ is clear, I'm bringing us down!" the pilot yelled.

Sean looked around the swamp. Trees and vines were everywhere, and he could see specks of light.

"Ok marines, rescue the captain and his squad, and come back to this spot!" the pilot said.

Sean jumped out, and he followed the Sarge. The pelican flew away. As the squad moved closer, they saw a crashed covenant dropship, and a crashed pelican. There were lots of dead covenant, and blue blood.

"Man, the cheif and the captain's squad rained hell on them," a marine said, looking at the dead covenant.

Sean kicked a dead grunt, and he stared at the structure.

"Go go go!" Sarge barked.

Sean sprinted closer to the structure. There were lots of dead covenant, but also green stuff everywhere.

"What the hell is that green stuff?" a marine said.

"Must be the cheif's suit's paint, it's green, and it's raining."

"True," Sean said.

The squad stepped on the glass lift, and the Sarge activated the lift. They descended about eighty feet down. Then, they saw something amazing, and creepy.

Sean saw corpses, with green fluid sprayed on the floor. The corpses were all messed up.

"What the hell is that!" Sarge commented.

"Maybe the covenant burned some marines with green plasma," a marine said.

Lots of marines nodded, nervously.

"Stick close, the cheif or the captain must have been captured or something because of this," the Sarge said quietly.

The squad resumed down the hall, into a large room, with lots of covenant corpses, and human corpses too. There were more of the messed up corpses.

"Squad, we can get to the weapon's cache faster by crawling through the ventiliation shaft," Sarge said.

A marine crawled in it, and everyone, even Sean went in. It was very smelly. Sean used his assault rifle to hold in place. After crawling down the ventilation shaft, they were in a large room, with doors split in half, and lots and lots of green fluid and flakes scattered across the ground. Sean noticed pools of red blood on the far corner of the room.

"Where's the weapons?" a marine asked.

"Shut the hell up marine, listen," Sarge barked.

The ventilation shaft suddenly closed, and there was a loud pounding noise. Sean saw a crack on the ceiling, and it grew bigger, and bigger.

"Get ready to fire marines," Sarge said, and Sean pointed his assault rifle on the crack.

The piece of the ceiling shattered, and green squid-like organisms sped out.

Sean quickly fired, and the things popped, and popped the others. The things were almost endless, but then, so much came out, the squad couldn't handle it.

"Shit, shit!" a marine yelled.

Some of the organisms stuck on some marines.

"Jack! Get it off me!" a marine with a flood stuck on yelled frantically.

Sean kept on firing, he was freaked out. He heard groans and yells, and he saw his friends die, and things grew out of them. Sean yelled as a mass of the flood sped at him.

All the aliens stuck on him, sticking in their claws, ripping madly at his skin. Sean yelled as he felt his body grow weaker and weaker. He couldn't control himself, but he was still alive, and think. Was this what death was like?

"Shit! What the hell's happening!" Sean thought. He was one of them!

He felt tenticals brust out of him, but he felt no pain. He also felt his head being flipped and turned, and more things grow.

"Damn it!" Sean thought as he started rapping his arms at Sarge.

"Stop it!" Sean thought furiously as he kept on beating Sarge. He heard the sarge's scream, and the sarge bleed. The infected Sean picked up a pistol, and shot the sarge to death.

"Nooooo!" Sean thought, trying to commit suicide.

He shot the other marines. Then, he saw his friends grow into the zombies like him.

"Damn it! You asshole! Get out of me!" Sean thought with extreme hatred on the flood. He felt his friend's anger and confusion. There was some kind of link. His body then ran out of the room, and he went up the elevator, massed up with the other infected ones. Sean's body ran out of the structure, and he suddenly went unconcious.

Sean woke up to see his body in the auttum! He was fighting the spartan.

"Kill me spartan!" Please!" Sean thought, and it came. The spartan got close, and blasted him with a shotgun.

From that day, Private Sean, age 23, was killed, and his corpse was burned and forgotten from halo's destruction.

Sean was nowhere, he wasn't in heaven, or hell. He was already in both. His soul was lost in space, forgotten.


End file.
